Complicated
by Mia Cristina
Summary: AU. We weren't normal. Far from it. We were seven kids. Seven best friends. At least, we are on the outside. It doesn't take much to look just below the surface to figure out that what we really are on the inside- is complicated. And it only took me 17 years, and one mysterious boy to figure that out.
1. My Mystery Man

_Summary: We weren't normal. Far from it. We were seven kids. Seven best friends. At least, we are on the outside. It doesn't take much to look just below the surface to figure out that what we really are on the inside- is complicated. And it only took me 17 years, and one mysterious boy to figure that out. _

**AN: Well hello there. Been awhile, sorry about that guys! So. New story. Let's hope I don't die from stress over not being able to update all my stories eek. So sorry this wasn't up by Christmas, it was supposed to be my Christmas present to all of you! I was just so busy with relatives and such I couldn't find the time. So, Merry Christmas if you celebrate and if you don't I wish you a simple happy holidays and a happy new year. **

**So the story kinda just jumps right into things, and I'm sure you'll be confused about some things but that's good for me, cuz it means you'll just have to stick around for the next chapter :p So, please review and tell me what you think! Oh, and btw the boy Matt in this story is the fictional character "Nick" created by Fanfoctioners lol, I just thought I'd throw a new name in the pot. **

**Anyways, disclaimer blah blah I'm not Ally Carter. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Lord have mercy on you Cameron, if you are still asleep by the time I get to your house I will personally shove your face into a bucket of ice water. Love ya babe!"

I groaned, hearing the voicemail play on my phone. I opened my eyes and blearily looked around the room, noticing that light was already shining brightly through my windows. I grabbed my phone off my desk, calling her right back.

"Thank god you're awake, I was beginning to worry I would have to call Grant." Macey joked half heartedly, although, knowing her, she probably already had. How do I describe Macey McHenry? Maybe I'll just let you see for yourself.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and rubbed my eyes, yawning before answering. "Yeah yeah. So why is it that you're waking me up at-" I paused to glance at the clock on my wall, "Eleven on a Saturday?"

"Oh, I thought Bex texted you last night. We're going to Carver's party tonight."

I leaned forward, putting my elbows on my knees, and throwing a hand over my mouth. "Macey McHenry, is going to Cocaine Carver's party?" I gasped, is my best surprised voice.

"Shut up, you know he has the best setup in town." Macey laughed, and so did I. It was true, he had a huge house and his mom and dad went on vacations all the time or something. Anyways, every year he throws a huge ass party the saturday before school starts back, and this year, we're seniors.

"Is Josh going?" I asked, my interest level rising immediately. Macey snorted.

"I wouldn't know, I mean he is

boyfriend after all." I could practically hear the eye roll. She didn't even try to hide the fact that she loathed him. "Or, wait lemme guess, you guys broke up again but then got back together all in the span of an hour." I sighed in frustration.

"You know it's complicated Mace, you could try to be a little more supportive." My voice taking on a bit of a defensive edge. I stood up, fiddling around with something on my desk as I looked out the window longingly.

"Oh honey, I'm always supportive of you. Just not of you two." I sighed, turning away from the window and grabbed some clothes formafter my shower.

"Yeah whatever. Just get the others and get over here, okay?" I snapped, annoyed now.

"Kk. See you soon."

"Bye."

I threw my phone onto my bed and continued to the bathroom. But before I could make it, my doorbell rang. I grunted, but hurried down the stairs to answer it.

I took them two at a time, jumping onto the floor and sliding all the way to the door. I threw it open, a huge smile already on my face.

"Grant!" I laughed, throwing my arms around him in a hug. He laughed too, but probably more because I was actually awake.

"My my, Cameron Morgan awake before noon. I thought I'd never see the day."

"Yeah, Macey called." I said, my face falling slightly. "Hey Grant do you think me and Jo-"

"Uh sorry I can't stick around, I gotta go check on Matt's drunk ass. I just came on behalf of Macey to make sure you're awake." My face fell more, hearing this news.

"Is it getting bad for him again?" I asked in a small voice, not really wanting to know the answer. Grant didn't answer, but just slightly shook his head. "Tell him we love him, okay?" I said strongly, trying not to let my voice crack. Grant gave me a small nod, before turning and setting off towards Matt's.

I headed back upstairs, with absolutely no hope of regaining happiness today.

As I watched the water pour down the drain, I thought about how much today is going to suck.

* * *

"Ouch! Liz you burned me again!" I yelped, reaching up to touch my smoldering scalp.

"Sorry! You know hot tools aren't my thing!" She cried, moving the barrel dangerously close to my face.

"Oh bloody hell give it to me!" Bex snapped, grabbing the curling iron out of Liz's hands. I breathed a tiny sigh of relief. Bex might scare me a lot more, but there's nothing I am afraid of more than Liz with a curling iron.

"Come on Liz you can get dressed in here with me!" Macey called from my bedroom. Liz grudgingly stepped out of my bathroom, probably dreading just as much as I was actually going to the party.

"Come on Cam. It'll be fun. And I think Josh'll be there..." Bex, the ever mind reading best friend spoke to me.

"Like you're happy about that." I snapped, avoiding her eyes in the mirror.

"What? Where is that coming from?"

"Whatever. I think my hair's done now." I said curtly, standing from the chair and stalking out of the bathroom. I saw Bex raise an eyebrow in the mirror but she didn't comment.

"Alright, let's get this party started!"

* * *

"Every year, same wannabes, same whores, same sad people." I wrinkled my nose as we walked up to the party, the smell of cheap alcohol filling my nostrils. Say what you want about high schoolers going to parties but at least we don't drive.

"Oh come on, let's go!" Macey yelled, grabbing our hands and pulling us forward. We passed several people already making out in the front yard, one of whom was Tina Walters, although I didn't recognize the guy she was with.

"Get some Tina!" Bex yelled, just before we all ducked into the house, snickering.

"I for one am going to get drunk." Macey deadpanned, walking off in search of booze I guess.

"Come on, let's go find Grant." Bex grabbed me, pulling me through a crowded living room full of people grinding on each other, with blasting music that almost burst my ear drum.

"There he is!" I shout in Bex's ear, and point towards the back of the room where he's standing with Jonas and two girls, one with fake blonde highlights, and even faker boobs.

"Is it possible to get surgery at 17?" I wondered out loud, seriously questioning the moral scale of the doctor who gave her those.

The other girl I recognized as Eva Mendez, and I was glad to see she was in a much more modest outfit, and didn't look like a whore. I was sad to hear she'd been hanging with that crowd, she was really sweet.

"Cammie! Bex! You guys know Courtney right?" I could hear the venom in his voice as he introduced us to Ms. Fake boobs, and the look on his face looked like he wanted to die. Obviously, she wasn't very nice. Eva, on the other hand, just stood off to the side and I wondered if Courtney had even bothered to introduce her to Grant.

Wait a minute.. Courtney. Courtney Bauer! I didn't even recognize her, holy shit she really must have gotten a lot of work done this summer or something, she looks completely different. Bex must have already put two and two together, because the next thing I know she's speaking.

"It's nice to meet you fake boobs- I mean Courtney. " Bex said, a devilish grin on her face. Courtney looked outraged, but couldn't form a comeback to save her life. She just stood there flapping her mouth open and closed. It kind of reminded me of a fish.

"Hey Eva." I added casually, trying to take the focus off of the glaring match occurring between Bex and Courtney.

"Um, Courtney let's go get something to drink. " Eva murmured, tugging her friend away.

"Well I need a drink if I'm going to survive this night, so I'll leave you two alo-" I turned around to tell an already making out Bex and Grant. "Alone." I finished flatly, noticing Jonas had already slipped away somewhere. Probably going to find Anna, or maybe Liz. I never know with that boy.

I wandered through the house, almost getting wedged between two people practically dry humping on a wall, before finally finding the kitchen. I grabbed a red cup (cheesy right) and filled it to the top with beer.

I leaned my head back and chugged all of it, standing upright and shaking my head, slightly disoriented but not nearly as bad as I would like. I poured myself another, and set off to find Josh. Or Matt. Maybe both.

* * *

It was Matt I found first. He was sitting outside on the old swing set, head down but clutching his beer like a lifeline.

I walked up to him quietly, stopping before he noticed me. Which wasn't very hard because no one ever notices me.

"Well, you look like you could use a drinking buddy." I said, a sad smile on my lips. He looked up, and for a brief second I saw relief flash in his eyes, before sadness and anger swirled into them again.

"Yeah. I could."

I sat on the empty swing next to him, both of us swinging in silence, lost in our own thoughts. We both watched intently as a drunk guy stumbled after a girl into the backyard, before disappearing behind the shed. Everyone knows what happens behind the shed.

"How bad was it last night, Matt?" I asked quietly. I looked over at him, the shining lights from the house casting a dull gleam across his face, and illuminating probably the only thing he didn't want me to see.

"Oh my god!" I jumped up, and grabbed his chin, leaning his head back, so that the light could be cast over the left side of his face, which was entirely blue and purple. "Matt..."

"Hey," He grabbed my hands and pulled them down and away from his face, "it's okay. It's not like it's much worse than any other night." He shrugged, letting his head hang down again.

"C'mere." I mumbled, holding my arms out for him to hug me. He buried his face into my hair and squeezed me tights, while my face was pressed up against his hard chest and the smell of his cologne made me feel dizzy.

"I'm always here you know." I said, my voice muffled from being pressed against him.

Suddenly I felt my legs give out beneath me, and would have fallen if Matt's arms hadn't already been around me.

"Whoa Cam, I think you've had a bit too much to drink." Matt grinned, and just like that our serious moment was over. I giggled, turning away from him, suddenly feeling shy.

"To our miserable excuses for lives." Matt said, lifting his bottle towards my cup and we both laughed as we clinked them together.

"I'll drink to that." We were silent again, as we stood in our corner of the yard, and observed.

I do that a lot, just stand in the background. I don't like being center stage, with a huge spotlight on me. I hate attention actually. And I prefer when people don't notice me.

"Get down!" Matt hissed, grabbing my hand and yanking me down.

"What the fuck?" I sputtered, laying on my stomach next to him in the grass. He clamped a hand over my mouth and motioned with his eyes, over by Carver's garage. I followed his gaze, and what I saw caused me to wish I never had.

Tina Walters was slinking out of the shadows, holding onto none other than my boyfriend. Josh Abrahms. They both wore ridiculous grins on their faces, and could have had a sign saying "JUST HAD SEX" and been less obvious. Josh stood smiling as Tina ran her hands all over him.

"Cammie," Matt started, but I couldn't listen. They had all warned me of this, hadn't they? I'd been given plenty of opportunity to stop this- this whatever this is that Josh and I have. But I didn't. I put my faith in him blindly, believing the words that he snuck into my head late at night. I trusted him.

"Well fuck." Were the only two words I remember saying before jumping up and sprinting away, sticking to the shadows. I don't remember thinking, all I wanted was for the horrible scene in front of me to go away.

I think I managed to pick up another bottle, and somehow also managed to down it in the span of a few minutes, willing the alcohol to help me stop the tears I could feel building up. If I could get completely smashed, then maybe I could just forget everything. Maybe everything would just stop.

"Here baby, have another." The face of the person handing me the drink was blurred, but I managed to slur out a thank you. I raised the glass to my lips, only to cough when the burning drink went down my throat.

"Vodka." I coughed, holding the bottle at arms length.

"How bout you come dance with me Cammie."

Everything was suddenly to loud. I couldn't think.

"Hey Cammie, wanna go upstairs?"

I need to breathe. I can't breathe.

"You look like you could use a good time Cam."

They closed in on me. I needed to get out of here.

"Come on Cams, have some fun."

That little word confused my brain.

Fun.

That's what I wanted wasn't it? That's why I came to the party.

"Fun..." I said uncertainly.

"You and me Cammie, we can have loads of fun." Somewhere in the mind the voice registered as Carver's. The boy who was throwing this party.

Bad. This is really bad.

Girls who have 'fun' with Carver... that's not me. I'm not one of those girls.

"Whaddaya say Cams?" He pressed closer, I could feel his hot breath, which reeked of cheap beer, on my face.

Suddenly someone shifted, and I caught sight of my reflection in a mirror hanging on the wall.

I sure as hell

like one of those girls.

My makeup was smeared, and though I knew it was from crying other people would interpret that as "whore" makeup. All black and messy.

My hair had leaves in it, and there was some mud on my shirt. I knew that was from laying in the grass with Matt, when we had seen- No, don't think about that. But other people would think that's from a session out behind the shed.

That's the problem with people these days. They judge you on assumptions.

"Come on Cammie." I felt Carver wrap his arms around me, and I struggled to stop him. "Let's have some fun." He whispered, pressing his dirty lips against mine. I pushed against his chest, trying to pull away, but his other hand was behind my neck, ensuring I couldn't escape.

"Get off of her!" There was a shout, and suddenly Carver's body disappeared from mine. Now he was sitting on his sorry ass with a bleeding nose.

"Well come on then!" Mystery man who saved me turned and pushed his way through the crowd. I followed him until it registered that we were outside, standing on the sidewalk.

"Wait." I said, causing mystery man to turn around.

I blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

"Who are you?" I wondered, before everything turned black and I felt my body crash against something hard.

* * *

**AN: Aaaaaaaaaand cue the drama! So, please review they make me oh so happy and encourage me to update faster :)**


	2. The glories of a hangover

I started, suddenly waking up. I looked around the unfamiliar white room, and gripped the far too comfortable sheets. I squinted at the window across from me, and the light shining through hurt my eyes.

"Where- where am I?' I mumbled, glancing around the bare room again. A groan from the other side of the bed caused me to scream and jump to the other side of the room.

The boy bolted upright, looking around sleepily for the source of the noise. His gaze fell on me, and his eyes widened in surprise.

The first thing I noticed was his eyes. They were a beautiful green color, and they shone bright even though he just woke up. I'm ashamed to say I was so entranced I didn't even hear him speaking.

"Uh sorry, what?" I asked, completely dazed. He laughed, running a hand through his hair, almost like a nervous gesture. Although, he looked perfectly at ease.

"I didn't mean to scare you I just," he started, then abruptly shut his mouth. "You're Cammie Morgan." He said simply, as if that could explain the mystery my pounding head was trying to solve.

"No offense," I started out, to wich he smirked but I ignored him, "but this is pretty creepy. I have no idea who you are and I just woke up in your bed and you know my name. I really hope you aren't a serial killer. Or a rapist. Please don't be a rapist." I babbled, part of me joking but the other part dead serious.

"I'm sorry, this does look pretty bad." He gave me a sheepish look. My name's Zach, Zach Goode." I just continued to stare at him, the name having absolutely no meaning to me.

"I've never heard of you before." I narrowed my eyes, knowing that I wasn't safe in this situation. But for some reason, I didn't feel threatened at all.

"That's probably because I just moved here. Me and my mom. I was at that party with your friends Grant and Matt. I met them at football practice the day before last, and they offered to show me the ropes you know, take me to the party and introduce me to people." He looked at me quizzically, like he was pondering something they had told him."Matt wouldn't shut up about you. It got kind of annoying really." I rolled my eyes, ignoring the jab.

"Okay. So you know my friends. There's still this whole 'I woke up in your bed' thing that's kind of bugging me." I snapped, wanting to know what happened at the party last night. Or rather, what happened that caused me to be in his bead. I gulped. More like, what happened in his bed.

"We didn't have sex." He deadpanned. I stared at him, my jaw dropped in shock. "Well that's what you were wondering, isn't it?" He said defensively, putting his hands up. When I didn't answer, he just shrugged and continued.

"Well, last night at the party about half past one Matt came running up to me and Grant all worried about you. He wouldn't tell us why just insisted that we needed to find you, he said you were really upset. He looked wasted, so we didn't really worry about it. We just thought you'd rejected him or something. " He looked at me again, I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, not wanting to recall exactly what I was upset about. I bit my lip, trying to keep the memories back.

"Right. So I kept partying, and I went into the kitchen to grab a drink. So, I was just getting a drink and minding my own business when this guy starts to make out with this hot girl next to me." I blushed, knowing he obviously meant I was the hot girl. "I uh, saw you struggling against him, and I couldn't just walk away. And that was before I realized who you were." He muttered, somewhat under his breath even though I still heard him perfectly fine.

My face lit up with recognition, almost like a light bulb went off over my head.

"You were mystery man."

"Hmm, I've had lots of nicknames from girls in my bed before, but I think mystery man's a new one." He smirked again, and I just looked at him with disgust.

"Well, anyways you looked horrible, and like you were gonna pass out any second. I got you out of the house and pass out you did, right there on the sidewalk."

"Oh god." I held my face in my hands, my cheeks burning. Had I seriously passed out in some stranger's arms?

"Matt and Grant found us then, and Grant wanted to take you back to your house but Matt insisted that you couldn't be left alone at your house, passed out." He stared at me, curiosity burning in his eyes. "So, I brought you here, to my house. You woke back up, and I got you to eat some food before you fell asleep." I fixed my gaze on him, not believing that was the only thing that had happened. He cast his eyes downward, avoiding my eyes.

"Fine, look you said some stuff that you probably are gonna wish you hadn't, and we kissed."

"That's it?" I insisted, for some reason worried that more had happened.

"I already told you we didn't have sex, didn't I?!"" He was angry, like, really angry. I staggered back, suddenly not feeling so safe anymore.

"I should go." I said, starting for the door.

"Here." He tossed me my purse which I caught with surprising ease.

"Thanks. And thanks for you know, saving me I guess." I waved my hands around, not sure what to say. He just nodded, the anger seeming to slowly dissipate from him.

"It was nice to meet you Cammie." He murmured, before he slammed the door in my face.

* * *

I blinked in surprise, and crossed my arms in a huff.

Nice to meet you my ass.

I stormed outside, and thought that luckily there was no one else inside his house. He said he'd only moved here with his mom, and a few days ago nonetheless. She was probably out shopping for furniture or something.

I pulled out my phone, dialing Liz's number. I called her for two reasons: 1. She never drank at these parties, or at least not a lot, so she wouldn't be hung over. 2. Everyone else would be so hungover they couldn't come get me.

So it was a bit of a frustrating surprise when she didn't answer. And finally, after the fourth try, I gave up. I bit my lip, shielding my eyes from the sun and looking at the street sign. Oak st isn't too far from my house, I guess I'll have to walk.

I sighed, taking off my uncomfortable heels and setting off in the direction of my home feeling absolutely exhausted, and most of all, heartbroken.

* * *

I finally reached the street of my house, and a tired smile stretched across my face. The familiar white window panes and dark front door were a welcome sight to see.

I threw my shoes and purse down the second I walked in and ripped the annoyingly tight dress off my body, laying down on the couch. I was too tired to go upstairs, and too tired to be bothered about the fact I was in my underwear.

I had just closed my eyes, when the shrill ring of my phone blasted in my ears.

"Shit!" I yelled, as the pounding in my head resumed. I should probably take some advil, but all I really wanted was some sleep. I glanced at the caller ID and my face blanched, my mind immediately reeling with possibilities.

Did he know I saw him and Tina? Was he cheating on me with other people also? Was this the first time it had happened? Something in my gut told me it wasn't. As of right now we're still together though, seeing as I haven't said anything. I stared at my blinking phone, contemplating throwing it against the wall, but ultimately decided to answer it.

"Hey." I said softly, trying not to let too much emotion seep into my voice.

"Hey baby, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out later? We could go see a movie?"

Seeing a movie with Josh usually insisted with about half an hour of making out, then leaving the theatre to go back to his place, or maybe even mine. Somehow, that didn't exactly appeal to me.

"No, sorry Josh I just got home I slept over at- er at Macey's and I was just about to take a nap. Raincheck?" I asked lightly, praying he wouldn't push it.

"Oh okay. But I didn't even see you at the party last night. Grant told me you left early or something."

"Yeah I uh, wasn't feeling too good." I said quickly.

"Oh okay. Well I'll let you rest." He said in his incredibly sweet voice. At one point I would have swooned at that, but now I just felt disgusted. And used.

"Bye." I said sharply, pressing end. I threw my phone on the couch next to me, and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I was rudely awoken by incessant pounding on my door, and I blinked a few times to ensure the sound wasn't just in my dreams. It wasn't, sadly.

"CAMERON MORGAN!" Came a shout from the other side of my door, and I thought I could hear Macey and Bex's voices. It sounded like they were bickering, which wouldn't surprise me.

I slowly got up and stretched my arms up above my head, my body sore from sleeping on the coach. I glanced at the clock on the wall, noticing it was 7 in the evening. I realized I was still just wearing my underwear, but was too annoyed to go upstairs and grab clothes.

I immediately regretted that decision when I flung open the door, only to see that Macey and Bex weren't the only people on my porch.

"Damn Cam!" Grant shouted, before I reacted and slammed the door again.

"Shit! Grant you didn't see anything!" I screamed as I ran up the stairs, leaving behind Macey and Bex who were beside themselves with laughter. I quickly threw on yoga pants and a tank top, my go to lazy outfit. Plus, Macey said these pants made my ass look "irresistible yet classy"- whatever the heck that means.

I scowled at them as I came down the stairs, daring them to say something.

"Well Cammie," Matt started, not bothered by my evil death glare, "if you wanted to strip for us you could have just said so." The entire room burst out laughing, and I couldn't help but crack a smile. It's not like it's Matt or Grant's first time to see my like that- there have been plenty of drunk strip truth or dare games in the past.

"You know I could just get Josh to beat you up." I said lightly, but I regretted it when they all became tense.

"Actually Cam," Bex came forward and gently squeezed my hand in hers. "That's why we're here."

There wasn't a doubt in my mind what happened, but there was no way I could be mad at him. Plus, they would have found out anyways. At least it was only them four, I don't think I have the heart to tell little Lizzie, or Jonas for that matter, that I had been cheated on.

"You told them." I stated, looking at Matt. At least he had the decency to look not even a little bit shamed.

"They would have found out anyways. And I had to tell Grant or he would never have let you stay with Goode." He shrugged his shoulders

"YOU WHAT?!" Macey and Bex screamed at the same time, jumping up and glaring at me. I winced at their extremely high voices and just nodded.

"He took me back to his place last night and let me crash there, he kind of saved me from Carver." I shuddered, knowing very well that night could have gone very differently. Both of their eyes softened, realizing what I was trying to say. But Macey still shook a finger at me, insisting I had a lot of explaining to do later.

"Right... So back to Josh." Grant said uncomfortably, staring at the floor.

"We could always beat him up if you want." Matt offered, his face full of innocence.

"You guys can't just beat him up for something we're not even sure he did." I argued, wondering why I was even defending him. I was the victim here!

"Cammie please." Matt did a bad job of hiding his snort, "you saw them just as I did. There's no doubt of what they did."

"I'm so sorry babe." Bex said quietly, and I was thankful. After all, she was the first to acknowledge the fact that I might be hurting. She came forward and wrapped her arms around me, and I forgot why I was even mad at her in the first place. I felt Macey's long slender hands wrap around us as well, making it a group hug.

"It's okay, we'll get through this Cam." Bex said strongly, making me want to rejoice, or break down and cry.

"Ech hem." Grant cleared his throat so we would look at him, with his arms spread wide and a hurt look on his face. "Was I not invited to the group hug?" He joked, and we laughed pulling him into our circle. We all kind of giggled and swayed on our feet like school children, just happy to be with each other.

I caught Matt's eye, he was still standing by the door, and sent him a questioning look. I saw a flash of anger in his eyes before he turned around and stomped out, slamming the door on his way.

The loud noise cause us all to jump apart, and I heard Grant curse under his breath.

I sighed, starting for the door. "I'll go get him." I muttered. before the others could stop me. I hopped down the porch steps and walked around the house, following the trail of stepped on grass. I saw the light on in the treehouse, confirming where I thought he had gone.

"Matt?" I called, hoping he would just come down instead of me having to climb up. When I was met with silence, I knew I would have to resort to the latter. I took hold of the wood protruding from the bark, and climbed up to the top where I promptly hit my head on the trapdoor as I opened it.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, rubbing my head as I climbed in. Matt was sitting on the floor cross legged, his back to me. I groaned, why was he being so difficult?

"You know, we're a little old for treehouses don't you think?" I teased lightly, trying to diffuse the tension in the air. It worked, because I saw his shoulders relax slightly.

"Why'd you follow me?" He asked, still refusing to look at me. Now I was getting really ticked off, I mean for crying out loud didn't he come here to comfort me?!

"What has gotten into you? Why are you being so mean to me?" I demanded, hoping my shrill tone of voice would cause him to turn around. He did, and I felt my stomach get familiar little butterflies at the sight of him. But all butterflies died at the anger in his eyes.

"Me? Mean to you?! How could you even say that?!" He almost shouted and I winced at the volume. "Cammie I'm the only one who's ever been there for you!" He was yelling now, and we were both standing up, although he had to crouch a little to avoid hitting his head. I felt the sting of his words, the truth of them, hit me like a slap in the face.

We stared each other down for what felt like an eternity, before his shoulders sagged and his entire body seemed to give out. He reached out his arm towards me, and I tentatively placed my hand in his. He yanked me forward, our chests pressed together, as his face was buried somewhere in my hair. I blushed, remembering how we had embraced like this at the party, and suddenly the whole thing just felt to intimate.

"And you were there for me. Every time." He whispered, and his voice was thick, and I suddenly became paranoid that he was crying. I can't handle crying people. "You just can't see what's right in front of you." I was almost positive I'd imagined that last part, because a second later I felt his warmth leave, and saw his head disappear down the door, leaving me feeling confused and bewildered.

"Uh Cammie? You gonna stay up there all night?" Matt called jokingly, and I heard Macey's giggle, alerting me to the others' presence.

A shiver ran down my body, and I shook my head.

_Come on Morgan, get your head in the game._

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, lol so I just had to retype the word "hey" 5 times I'm a fail :p Okay so I'm so glad you guys have liked the story so far! Okay so serious note here, tomorrow's the last day of winter break and after that school soccer season AND select soccer season start back up, plus I have to cheer at boy's basket ball games, which basically means I won't have time to breathe for the next six weeks. So just a warning if you guys don't get an update from me in a while, that's why. This is also why this chapter is like 3,000 words say what. Oh and I'm so excited cuz I'm gonna be in a wedding in two weeks as a bridesmaid and I went and got my makeup done today and ahhh I'm just really excited for it :)**

**Review please, leave me some feedback babes ;) **

**^^Somebody please give that to me as a cheesy pick up line I would love you forever.**


	3. First day

I woke up with my head resting on a pillow, and immediately noticed two things.

1. I was too rested. I never got a full nights' sleep. I can't even remember the last time I did.

2. My pillow was MOVING!

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed, trying to flip around, only to become tangled in the sheets and hit my head on the headboard. I groaned, rubbing my probably bruised head.

"What the fuck?" I recognized Matt's, albeit sleepy, voice.

"Oh thank god. I thought you were a murderer." I deadpanned, a smile cracking my lips. I relaxed immediately, and settled back onto the bed. I turned on my side, so that I was facing him. He had closed his eyes again, no doubt he thought the house was on fire when I screamed.

"Sorry I freaked." I whispered, trying not to notice the curve of his cheeks, and the shadows his long eyelashes cast on them. He frowned, and slowly opened one eye to glare at me. Leave it to Matt Johnson to learn how to glare at people with one eye.

"Cammie, you literally just shared your bed with me to keep me safe. I'm not about to criticize your screaming habits." He tried to joke, but failed miserably. I frowned back at him.

"You could just stay. I mean, it's not like my parents are around anyways." I shrugged, and turned to look up at the ceiling. My thoughts suddenly dove down a very different path, and I found myself blurting out things I didn't want to.

"Do you like her?!" I asked, shocked at the desperateness I could hear. Matt looked at me, bewildered.

"Like who?"

"Macey." I spat out through gritted teeth, my eyes screwed shut. I would bet money that his face was adorned with his one dimple smile, the kind he only got when he thought about her.

"Oh come on Matt! Don't play stupid with me, I'm your best friend." I stopped short, Macey's haunting words from last night coming back to me. "Or at least, I thought I was."

"Cammie, I said it last night and I'll say it again: You have no reason to be jealous of Macey. You're my best friend."

He didn't say it, but we were both thinking it.

_Just_ my best friend.

"So ah, you do like her?" I tried to keep my tone light and conversational, but he just narrowed his eyes at me.

"Sure, what's not to like? I mean, she's in the group, and Grant keeps telling me if I don't do something about the sexual tension he'll do it for me." Matt snickered, while I felt like I had suddenly just got punched in the gut.

I slowly slid off the bed, feeling lightheaded. I braced my hands on the side so I wouldn't fall over, and I could see my knuckles turning white from the force of my grip. I struggled to form a coherent thought, but the only thing that ran through my mind, seemingly on repeat was:

I mean, Matt's had plenty of girlfriends in the past, so what is it about Macey that makes my blood boil?

What is it about the fact that two of my best friends liking eachother, that makes me wish they don't? Shouldn't I be happy for them?

And technically, I still have a boyfriend! I shouldn't care!

"Cam, you okay?" I forced myself to look up, and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that tomorrow is our first day of senior year." I must have sounded believable because he just let out a shaky breath and shook his head.

"Yeah, that's crazy. I should probably get going." He stood up and stretched, and I went downstairs to grab something for breakfast. I was about halfway through my bowl of cereal, when he finally made his way downstairs, chuckling softly to himself.

"What?" I asked, not seeing anything remotely funny in my current situation.

"I was just thinking about the day we met. First day of kinderg arten, remember?" I smiled, wondering exactly when everything got so complicated. When did we suddenly grow up?

"I miss that, I miss being kids. When we didn't have anything to worry about." Matt frowned.

"Well that's depressing. Jeez Cam, I was just thinking of how big of a mistake Mrs. Jenkins made, putting all of us together at a table." I laughed with him, because he was so right. All through elementary school we were all best friends and pretty much ruled the school.

"Okay loser, get outta here I have places to be." I said, grabbing my phone and purse from the wall.

"Oh do you, Ms. Popular?" I groaned and punched him in the arm.

"You know I hate it when you guys call me that!"

"Your point?"

"Whatever, see ya tomorrow lame o!"

* * *

_**Zachary Goode's POV, first day of school**_

"I fucking hate school." I muttered, readjusting my nearly empty backpack on my shoulder.

"Dude, classes haven't even started yet." Grant laughed, shaking his head at me. "Come on, you still have to meet everyone."

I followed Grant through the swarming hallways, ignoring several things.

A) The annoyingly high pitched screams as girls "reunited" with their best friend who, of course, they hadn't spent the entire summer with.

B) The obvious stares I was attracting.

C) The obvious stares Grant was attracting

D) The fact that everywhere I went, I seemed to hear _her _name.

"So, don't look now but Tina Walters looks like she's about to faint." Grant whispered, elbowing me in the side. I made a disgusted face, remembering her name from the party.

"Ugh, wasn't she the bitch that was all clingy and kept trying to grind on us all night?" I whispered back, noticing her standing off to the left. She would be fun enough for one night, but I could never deal with her for longer than that.

"Yup, that's her."

We didn't speak again, until we finally reached a locker with several people around it. I recognized Matt and Jonas, but the 3 girls I had no idea.

"Alright guys, so this is Zach. Zach, you know the guys but that's Macey," Alright, heard about her from Grant, she and Matt have a thing. "That's Bex, my girlfriend," Grant said proudly, and my eyes traveled her body, mentally cursing Grant for already having one of the hottest girls in the school. Cause have no doubt, her athletic looking legs and curvy body made him one lucky bastard. "And that's Elizabeth, but we all call her Liz." She looked so innocent and sweet, standing all of 5'3, and I silently wondered how she had survived being Grant's friend so long. I mean, he was a giant, and had an extremely dirty mind.

"Hey." I went with a simple head nod and my signature smirk, and didn't say anything when they all noticeably looked me over.

"God, PDA much?" Jonas said sarcastically, and you would have thought WWIII had just started.

"Oh my god, what is she _doing_?!" Bex screeched, and Grant squeezed her hand gently, while also sending a disgusted look toward's the couple at the other end of the hallway. I'll admit, the piggyback ride through the middle of the hall and scream laughter was a bit much. _Far _too much.

I saw Macey cast a worried glance towards Matt, but didn't have time to think about it.

"Seriously, Cammie told me they were on the outs." Macey sighed, and everyone else gave her a worried glance but my mind was reeling.

_Cammie, the same Cammie from the party, the one who slept in my bed_, _the one who was about to get into a lot of trouble with that Carver guy, the one that kissed me, the on that said she got her heart broken, that Cammie has a _boyfriend?!

_I thought, I thought- _

_What, you idiot?! What did you think?! That it meant something to her? She wa D. She probably doesn't even remember anything other than what you told her!_

During the time my heated internal debate had taken place, they had reached us. Cammie looked...amazing. Stunning. Radiant.

She was H-O-T. I mean, she had looked great at the party but something about her now, the crazy wavy blonde hair, the life in her eyes, her bright smile. Everything about her seemed perfect.

The guy threw his arm around her, pulling her close into his side. Her smile faltered for a second, but no one seemed to notice.

I immediately scowled at him.

"Hey Josh." Liz said sweetly, ignoring everyone else's glaring. Matt actually looked like he was 2 seconds away from punching the guy.

"Hey Cammie. You feeling better?" I asked innocently, even though my question was very pointed.

"Oh uh Zach, um yeah I am." She stuttered, obviously shocked by my presence.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met before. I'm Josh." He stuck his hand out, which I grudgingly shook.

"Zach Goode. I just moved here." I told him. He nodded, and offered me a friendly smile. Obviously, he had no idea that his girlfriend had spent a night in my bed.

"So, can you guys believe it?" Liz quickly interjected. "We're seniors!"

The warning bell rang, and everyone dispersed, off to their different classes.

I looked back just in time to see Cammie and Josh sharing a kiss...that really shouldn't have been public.

"You get used to it." Bex said sympathetically. I must have looked confused because she added, "the disgustingness of it."

_But what if I don't want to?_

I only nodded.

* * *

**AN: HEYYYYY GUYSSSS! Ahhhh I have so much to tell y'all.**

**A) So I know I haven't updated my other stories Cracked and Unpredictable in a long time and I've updated this story twice, and that's because I started this story mostly because I would get writers block on the others, and well, it's being persistent. But, I'm working, and they're coming. Just... slowly.**

**B) Hahhaaha okay so one of you guys PM me and asked if I had an instagram and the answer is yes, it's a personaly one though it's not like fanfiction haha. But, if ya wanna follow me then it's miaccristina**

**C) So I made my school's soccer team again (shocker) and we're undeafeated so far, 4 games. except guys omg the next point **

**D) I HAVE A FUCKING FRACTURED BUTT. (tailbone) wanna know why? Cuz our school's cheer coach is a fucking idiot and doesn't know what she's doing and we had a performance on thursday in which I was flying in one of our stunt groups, and I hadn't practiced with any of the people before, and I told our coach I would rather do it with the people I practiced with and guess what? They dropped me on the good ol cement floor. Lol my mom was so pissed at her and like our principal is investigating to make sure that we're safe. **

**E) PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER**


End file.
